The Tragedy of Juvia and Gray
by somethingstripy
Summary: A love story between Juvia and Gray inspired by the Shakespearean play The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. The characters are from Fairy Tail, yet they assume the family name of the two warring houses,the Capulets and the Montagues.The Capulets are from the Water Kingdom as the Montagues are from the Ice Kingdom. Both protagonists are out of character (OCC). JuviaxGray
1. Chapter 1

**The Tragedy of Juvia and Gray**

The sun shone through the glass pane window and reflected on the pale, ivory skin of a young maiden sitting across a huge mirror. She goes by the name of Juvia; the only child and heiress to the throne of King Capulet. She stares at her reflection, her pale complexion a strong contrast to her dark blue eyes. Her maid combed her hair that is the same shade of her eyes.

"Princess is anything the matter?" her lady-in-waiting asked; continuously combing her hair.

Juvia looked up; seemingly awoken from the trance she put herself into. Lately she has been distracting herself from so many things. Her royal duties as princess and as daughter have all been neglected with the princess choosing to dine in her chambers for the past week. "Oh… there is nothing to be covertly concerned about, my dear lady Lydia", she answered with a weak smile. "It's just the past few days, I have been thinking. In a few months' time, I will be introduced to the council and the kingdom as a lady. I am not sure I can bare that responsibility yet. Even more so, to be dealing with suitors as my father would want to have a ruler and to make alliances as quickly as possible."

Lady Lydia stopped combing Juvia's hair and placed her hands on the princess' shoulders; she leaned closer and looked at the princess through her reflection in the mirror. "You are more than ready, princess. The teachers and scholars have educated you well and Madam Lavonne has done everything in her power to teach you proper etiquette as did she your mother and other royals, and you did well in her book."

Juvia held her hands together and clasped them in front of her. "Really?" she gushed and spun around to meet her lady and best friend. "She said that?" Juvia stood up and held Lydia's hands. "I am at the top of her list? Me?" Lydia smiled and nodded. "Oh. She does not know!" Juvia giggled and pulled Lydia around spinning them both in circles.

"Oh! Princess! Stop!" squealed Lydia over the sound of their laughter and footsteps.

"Y-your Highness." a female squeak came from the doorway. Lydia and Juvia stopped and turned to face the speaker. Two of Juvia's handmaidens were standing at the doorway. "Lord Ralph, the royal messenger", she formally introduced and a man dressed in red with a hat and a huge feather bobbing on top of it entered. Both Juvia and Lydia straightened up.

Two taps of his staff on the floor and he starts speaking, "Your Royal Highness, His Majesty the King wishes to inform you that he will be leaving for Spain a day from now and would want your presence at the family banquet for dinner later tonight". Two taps on the floor.

"Please tell His Majesty that I will be present at the banquet tonight. That will be all." Juvia answered with a curt face. The messenger bowed and spun on his heel.

The moment the messenger stepped out, Juvia spun around and dropped on the bed. "Father's leaving again! He's always on these trips and mother again will be alone". She placed a hand on her forehead. "Do sit down, Lydia." Lydia sat on the bed beside Juvia. "Ladies, find a seat". She commanded and two of her ladies sat at a table across each other at the corner of the room.

"There, there, Princess" Lydia tapped Juvia's hand. "His Majesty has long since made the kingdom a peaceful place for us all. He has been doing his duty for more than a decade now. His father before him has fought a good fight to save us all from the grasps of the Ice Kingdom and—"

"Oh, hush now, Lydia!" Juvia answered back. "I know this story by heart! I am just fed up that father still has to keep on travelling. For all I know, he is having a mistress and mother will be stripped off her title! I saw how miserable she is, the dark circles under her eyes do not lie! She has lacked sleep for so long already, I'm afraid her health is waning!"

"Princess! Please! You do not know what you are talking about. His Majesty has been very troubled and as his beloved, Her Majesty shares the same sentiments. They are both troubled", Lydia said solemnly.

"Why, Lydia?" Juvia asked. But Lydia refused to answer and instead chose to look outside the window. Juvia understood that they are sworn never to speak of what they know. And she felt betrayed that her best friend would do that to her. Nevertheless, Lydia was only doing as what her title commands her to do, despite the closeness that they both shared and Juvia clearly understood that. She made a mental note to ask her parents.


	2. Chapter 2 THE FAMILY BANQUET

**Author's notes: I honestly don't know as to how to go about this site yet. Sorry for being such a noob. This is, in fact, the first story I've ever uploaded. Thanks to my cousin who told me to upload this here. Hopefully I'll get some reviews. Also, thank you so much for Rinny-Senpai 32 for the first ever review.**

**I think it's high time I did the disclaimer here. I do not own Fairy Tail and Romeo and Juliet nor do I wish to make money out of this. This story is merely a product of my otherwise exaggerated imagination and utter boredom. It is thrust out into the world for criticism. I'm just starting out on the plot but I do already have the outline as to how the story will go about and how it will end. Nevertheless I will still rely on the magic of imaginings to guide me through making this first story of a couple my cousin (sole purpose as to why I am writing this) ships.**

**This is dedicated to my cousin, Giullia, who inspired me to write of such a beautiful (and tragic) love story.**

CHAPTER 2. THE FAMILY BANQUET.

Juvia walked in, her blue gown, swishing about on her ankles; her ladies following behind her. They stopped at the door of the dining hall as Juvia continued to where her parents were. The king and queen were already seated at the large oak table. She stood in between them and curtsied. "Your Majesties", she said calmly, taking her father's hand and kissing the ring on her father's hand and kissing her mother's cheek.

"My darling daughter!" her father bid, he stood up and opened his arms. Juvia stepped in and hugged her father. She moved back and sat at the other chair across her mother.

After the entrees were the first meals. Juvia poked at her steak and decided to go upfront about it. "Father, Mother, I would like to ask you a question". The king and queen raised their heads and looked at their only daughter. Juvia decided to continue, "I would really want to know what has been bothering the both of you that you have lacked sleep these past days".

Her parents looked at each other and a look of concern flashed their faces. "Who has told you that, my dear daughter?" her father sweetly said as her mother gave her a sad smile. This time, Juvia knows something is wrong.

"Who?!" the king demanded. Juvia looked up at him; her mother placed a hand over his.

"Juvia, we wish to discuss matters like this when you are of age. But I want you to know, my darling that you need not concern yourself with this". She looked at the king and he nodded.

"This matter does not include you but I do encourage you to be extremely cautious on your trips outside the kingdom. Do not speak of this again. We will tell you when you are ready. Understood?" her father curtly said.

"Yes, father." Juvia replied and stood up. "I apologize for my inquiry with regard to this matter, Your Majesties. May I be excused to go to my chambers?"

"You are excused and your mother would like to dine with you tomorrow as I will be leaving at the break of dawn".

"But of course", Juvia replied as she turned and made her way back to her room, her ladies following her.

When Juvia left, the king called upon his right hand man and asked for the guards to come. "I would like you to keep a close eye on the palace grounds at night. Make sure to not let anyone enter in my absence". The head guard acknowledged with a bow. The king turned to face his wife. "Beloved, I take it you will watch over our darling daughter once I leave?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." The queen replied. "Please take extra care of yourself in MY absence as well, my love." the queen gripped her lover's hand.

The king smiled gravely. "Wait for me. I promise I will not let any harm befall on my family…even if it means to kill me". He stared at his wife lovingly. She looked sadly back, fighting the tears. They both kissed and the queen felt her tears fall helplessly down her face.


	3. Chapter 3: A Chance Encounter

**Author's Notes: Okay, so this is quite a longer chapter. The last chapter stocked in the file (unfortunately...) which means I have to write the chapters following this.**

Thank you so much for my first ever reader, Rinny-Senpai 32, for the support. And yes, Gray-sama has made an appearance! And what an entrance it is! I friggin' swear I owe you a review on your work as well...! Enjoy! (^_^)

CHAPTER 3. A Chance Encounter.

Princess Juvia behaved properly for the past days. She attended all her classes, dined with her mother and did some socializing with the townspeople; all in preparation for her grand debut. Today, she had nothing on her list except to go out riding in the mountains as what her lady has informed her.

She sent one of her ladies to tell the stable boy to get her steeds ready. She leaned over her desk to whisper to Lady Lydia, "Oh Lydia! This is what I really need! The past few days were exhausting! It wore me out ever so much. I am so glad you have allowed me this trip!" she clasped her hands to her chest.

Lady Lydia smiled at her best friend and nodded, "Of course, Princess. I know how all those duties wore you down and I wanted you to remember the years before. Remember?" Juvia nodded. "We used to go riding around the castle grounds when we were kids, Princess! Now, however, we have duties on our own", Lydia sighed. "It is MY duty to make sure you behaved as what your position asks of you. No more horse racing, running around, rolling about in the gra—"

"YES! I know what my position demands me to be", Juvia replied bitterly. She slowly sunk back on her seat, looking sideways, clearly upset. Lydia's hand touched hers but Juvia moved away. She realized her best friend is drawing lines that shouldn't be crossed. She sadly stood up knowing the reality of things and that the fun that she openly showed being a child can no longer be acceptable in society. She can't blame Lydia for looking out for her. They both have grown. She walked towards the window and stared outside.

As if the day was mocking her internal demise: the sun shone brightly and the breeze rustled the trees teasingly, the grass seemed greener, and she can hear a faint tone of birdsong in the distance. A pair of hands landed on her shoulders. "I'm really sorry, Princess. Believe me; I want it to be like before just as bad as you do." They both sadly stared outside at the beautiful scenery before them. "We should get going before we waste any more time", Lydia turned to the handmaidens, "Ladies, get our coats, we are going to go for a quick ride in the mountains". The ladies bowed and proceeded to get the things needed.

A few moments after, Juvia was on her horse alongside Lady Lydia; all four of her handmaidens followed them, and behind the handmaidens followed two guards. Juvia hated how she was followed by a small cavalier. She leaned closer towards Lydia and whispered, "Is there any way to rid of them? We used to go about the castle grounds with just the two of us and an _au pair_. Now, I have this", her chin jerked towards the people following them.

Once they were in the mountains, Juvia looked around the path and realized little has changed. An idea sparked in her head when she realized her handmaidens and the two guards were new. She smiled as an evil glint sparked in her eye. "Okay, Fleet", she whispered to her horse, "do your job!" She kicked the sides of the horse and it sped up. "Try to catch up!" she called back to the shocked group. Her horse sped faster and faster, too happy to be out in the wilderness like his mistress. Juvia took a sharp left and then a curve and led Fleet over a group of bushes. She made her way in a secret path that she knew would lead to a glade in the forest. It'll take them a few minutes to find her here. She slowed her horse down and stopped at the small pathway leading to the glade. "Stay here, Fleet", she stroke his mane and dismounted. She tied his reins to the nearest tree branch and rubbed his cheek. "You missed this don't you boy? I know I do", she leaned in and rested her cheek on his face.

A splash in the water distracted Juvia and her head turned to the source of the sound. She slowly made her way to the glade and climbed atop a huge rock. Below, the small pool of water at the bottom of a small waterfall glistened and it rippled as something moved in it. A glimpse of black hair rose from under the water and Juvia gasped. It was a guy; judging from the squared shoulders that slowly rose from the water. The water reflected on his cream skin and he ran a hand through the wet hair making it stand. He turned around and Juvia felt her breath stop. He was a vision to behold, and she froze in the place she was hiding in.

The handsome young man did some quick motions with his hands and as he moved he made small waves in the water. What caught Juvia's eyes, however, was when he made a wave, the water surged forward and froze before it landed on the surface. He made a low wall of ice around him as he gracefully made ice waves. The ice protruded and suddenly became menacing as sharp needle-like icicles came out and the wall turned into somewhat like an urchin now. Juvia realized she shouldn't be here and managed to catch her breath. She moved back but lost her footing and caused few pebbles falling off the rock she was on. She gasped. "Who's there?" the male voice echoed from the water.

Juvia's eyes widened as she decided that she was caught and that she should escape. She found the path and turned around to where her horse was. But as she made a step forward, a large ice pillar, followed by many more rose from where she stood, forming an ice wall in front of her. She raised her arm in front of her to shield her from the frozen wall that blocked her path. She stepped back and collided with a solid, wet figure behind her. She stood there as frozen as the pillars in front of her.

"I see I have an audience", the young man whispered behind her. Juvia came back to her senses and immediately straightened up. She turned and found herself facing one of the most handsome faces in her decade-and-a-half years in the world she has ever seen. "Tell me, my lady, what got you to this very part of the mountains? Have you no knowledge of the very dangers in these areas?" he moved in closer.

"I…I am not alone", she found her voice wavering and she still stared mesmerized by the man in front of her. His hair was dripping wet and some of the droplets slowly trailed down his neck, torso, and arms; and she realized that very instant she was standing in front of a barely clothed male, her cheeks burned with that thought.

The guy did not appear conscious however as he noticed the blush slowly creeping up Juvia's face. His gaze roamed around her face and settled on her hair, his eyes widened as he had an internal realization, "you're not from Verona are you?" his fingers touched her hair.

Growing up, Juvia was taught never to divulge any information to people she does not know, so she replied with "No, I am from a town near it". He seemed to buy the lie and he smiled in relief; Juvia wondered why it is so. She knows her father was a strict ruler but she never thought it enlisted so much fear in others. She should fear HIM more knowing that he can manipulate ice and the only ones who can do it were long wiped off their land years ago. Or were they?

"I hope I did not scare you with all this?" he nodded at the wall on the path. _No, he could not be one of the rebels, they were scary that lot. He on the other hand is very compassionate, _she thought to herself. She slowly shook her head and smiled at him. "If it is any consolation, I don't just make horrid figures", he looked at his hand were there were still a few droplets and blew on them, the droplets changed into small roses. She gasped at the beautiful ice flowers in front of her. _No, definitely not part of the rebels_, she thought as he took her hand and dropped the roses on her open palm. "I wish to see you again", he slowly said.

Suddenly, voices and rustles of leaves echoed. They both raised their heads. She turned around and noticed a glimpse of blonde hair. And she knew very well who owned that, "Lady Lydia!" she called at the figure emerging from the bushes. She ran to her best friend to introduce her to the man she met but when they went to the path, the ice pillars were gone and there was no sight of the man. She wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her but looked down and noticed her hand was wet and droplets fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4-A A Daydream

**CHAPTER 4 A. A Daydream.**

Juvia was sitting in their study staring outside the window. Her tutor droning on about political issues; his words muffled by her thoughts. It was a bright, sunny day and she'd much rather walk around the garden below than stay in the dark study and read about her family's political history. She sighed as she leaned her head on her hand; the other hand twirled her quill between her fingers. She blew a stray strand of blue hair off her face.

A sudden movement in the garden below caught her attention. Her head slowly raised and she saw the figure of a man emerge from behind one of the garden's rose bushes. A black head of hair glistened in the sunlight followed by those piercing eyes as he slowly stepped out. The familiar figure was not half naked nor was he dripping with water the last time she saw him. No. He was wearing a black suit, with matching black tie, black slacks and black leather shoes. And in his hand glistened something: a single rose made of ice. She sat up and inched towards the window, placing her quill slowly down.

Dark, piercing eyes met her gaze as the man below noticed her. A light pink blush touched her face when she realized she was caught, but she didn't seem to shy away as she continued looking down at the dark-haired man. He smiled at her; that soft, inviting smile. He raised the ice rose to his lips and gave it a kiss before raising it towards her. She gasped. As if actually hearing her, his smile widened and he nodded asking her to go down and meet him.

She suddenly found herself standing in front of the man with only a few centimeters between them and that single ice rose. He was staring down at her in that intense manner and she felt her mouth suddenly dry. Her face felt surprisingly warm as she realized she was blushing insanely. He noticed it too as he ran the icy rose on the side of her cheek. She felt the cold surface on her face and closed her eyes at the soothing feeling it gave off. "What's your name?" the handsome gentleman asked her, "I need to know your name…please."

"Juvia…" she said but was astonished that her voice sounded male…and old? "Juvia!" it said again but the voice now came from in front of her. She shook her head and found herself staring at her professor. "I'll ask you again, have you read about the war that your great grandfather won over and that opened the kingdom for more trade thus increasing the economic stand that we have benefitted years after?"

She opened her mouth but her attention kept on moving to the window and at the garden below. She flinched as her professor called her attention again, knowing that he will write down and report this behavior to her parents. "Professor, would you please excuse me. I feel light-headed and a bit faint." Her eyebrows creased and she gave off a frown. Her hand rose to her forehead and she closed her eyes.

"Oh dear me!" her professor, rushed to her side. "Do you want me to call the nurse, my dear?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, no! Professor, I would just like to rest my head if that will be alright, yes? I will catch up on my reading once my—once my nausea will subside", she promised. The professor seemed to buy her excuse and allowed her to go to her chambers with an agreement that she there will be an exam on their next meeting. She wasn't all on board with it; she had no choice but to agree.

Lady Lydia was stroking her hair as Juvia laid on her lap. Despite the age difference, Lydia was five years her senior, they were still really close. Lydia was like a sister to Juvia, and it hurt her so much that she was keeping the secret of meeting the man that invaded her dreams and daydreams now since two days ago. It was tugging at her heart that she gave her best friend quite a scare for disappearing on her in the mountains; though how it took them so long to find her, that she wondered, since Lydia already knows where she was headed having found that secret place with her years ago. She had this feeling that perhaps Lydia was giving her the time alone that she desperately needed. Only she wasn't alone. She sighed as she decided there are just some things that even the closest person in the world should not know of. That was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4-B A Daydream

**CHAPTER 4 B. A Daydream.**

Ice crystals landed atop strands of black hair. A hand ruffled through it to dust off the small shards. "Okay, Gray! Focus!" the silver-haired guy called out across him, poised to fight.

The black-haired guy smiled, "I'm always focused! You worry too much, Merc! Let's see you try to break my barrier" He bent his legs in a fighting stance ready to face the silver-haired opponent across him.

"Alright then, smart mouth", Merc replied, accepting the challenge "Heads up, Gray!"

A wave of ice spikes came towards Gray's ice barrier. Gray smiled as Merc's attack failed to penetrate his shield. It took several minutes of attacks until Gray got lost in thought. At the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blue headed his way. The small figure slowly took form the nearer it got and he realized he knew who it was: blue hair, pale skin, pink lips, and that pair of sapphire eyes which were staring straight back at him. He was held in his spot as he looked at the beautiful being getting closer to him.

Suddenly, Gray realized he couldn't hear anything, the attacks from Merc against his ice barrier seemed far away, and all that mattered was the sound of this lady's breathing in front of him. For every exhale of breath, smoke came out of her mouth. She was slowly walking up to him now with just a few spaces between them. Her blue dress, along with her blue curls, billowed in the cold wind and she was folding her hands in front of her. In her eyes, there was slight uncertainty. She glanced at the ice barrier and ran a hand down it. "I-Is it safe?" her voice sounded like soothing music with a little trill in it.

He smiled, happy to see her again and he stepped closer to her, his hand mirroring hers. "Yes, of course. Nothing can break any of my barriers", he found himself bragging. That seemed to reassure her as she moved her attention to him. She glanced at her hand, which was inches from his, and moved it closer.

She looked up at the ice barrier and a smile crossed her face. "Beautiful…" she whispered. She met his eyes, still smiling and repeated what she said "beautiful". This time, Gray felt his cheeks start to fluster. He shyly smiled back. She ran a finger over her hair and tucked a stubborn stray hair behind her ear. She was incredibly beautiful, that he just stood there and stared. When her eyes looked into his, her gaze now filled with trust. The small fog still appeared with every exhale of her breath like magic. "I-I r-really like it here", she timidly stated. She giggled, and it sounded like chimes on a summer breeze. "My! Forgive me for being such a nervous wreck. It's – it's just that – I still don't have your name and I would really want to know what it is".

Gray beamed. She was here to ask for his name. Nobody really did that for him and he felt something flutter in his very core. He opened his mouth and said, "Gray—"his eyes widened. His voice seemed from afar and quite muffled. "Gray!" he blinked again and found himself standing behind his barrier, the blue-haired beauty now nowhere to be found, and Merc, calling out to him. It took a few seconds before he registered what was happening. His ice barrier was breaking and pieces of broken ice slowly started falling to him. The barrier gave in altogether and nearly collapsed on top of him if it was not for the arms that pulled him. Merc still held his arm around Gray's waist and looked up at his best friend. "What is wrong with you?!" Merc practically screamed at him, "I have been calling you to focus but you were just standing there! If-if something happened to you! I'd be in trouble", his hand ran through his hair and stopped on his head, "We'd both be! I-I can't bear to be punished!"

Gray was still frowning, disappointed at the fact that the scene was just in his head. Shaking his head awake, he swiped at Merc's head, "Easy, lad!" he teased, "You might lose your groin in all that fretting!" Merc mumbled something about how it is not funny and, if his father were there; his grin would clearly be wiped off his face. Gray knew it's only a matter of time when his father would find out his lack of concentration. But how can he focus when all he thinks about was the blue-haired angel corrupting his thoughts all the time?

"We should really get ourselves ready for our first ever act this weekend", his best friend raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a mischievous grin, "We'll surely show them who not to mess with eh, Gray?"

Gray nodded and smiled, hiding his disappointment. How can he ever tell his best friend that he didn't want any part of this anymore? Sure, he was born in it but he now wanted to make his own choice. He also wanted to tell his best friend what happened to him in the mountains but something kept on tugging at him not to tell Merc. He felt extremely bothered by this since Merc seemed like the brother he never had and he NEVER kept anything from him. _Maybe,_ he thought to himself, _things will all be clear in due time and I can openly tell Merc about all this_. With that last thought, Gray urged Merc to race with him back to the cavern that led to the town grounds.


	6. Chapter 5 And Now the Curtain Opens

A/N: Okay, so I just made the fact evident that both parties are thinking about each other...without even meaning to... I would really like suggestions here as well... thoughts? reactions? I would really love to read more reviews...

**CHAPTER 5. And Now the Curtain Opens**.

The palace was a-buzz, everyone was moving around, clothes strewn everywhere, shouting and screaming of orders over each other can be heard, stressful sighs and even wails here and there are evident. In short, it was a chaos. And Juvia wanted nothing more other than be the center of it all. Her hairdresser, seamstress, handmaidens, and even Lady Lydia was doting on her. Some tugged at her hair, others attached pins to her dress, others reminded her of what to do and all poor Juvia could do was just nod and give a weak smile. It was the final dress rehearsal before the night of her debut and it seems as if the world was ending what with the reactions of everyone around her gave off.

With the entire hubbub going on, Juvia slowly escaped all of them as she headed straight to the balcony. Some tried to follow her but were stopped by Lady Lydia who knew all too well her best friend needed the time to think on her own.

Juvia stepped out on the balcony and reached the edge. Her hands ran over the marble banister and she looked up at the moon, shyly hidden behind clouds with only hints of silver showing in the moonlight. Silently tears started flowing down her cheeks. Tomorrow she will be introduced to the kingdom as a lady, fit to wed and rule over the land. She never realized the gravity of the situation until this evening. She bit her lower lip, trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape her.

"The night is beautiful, isn't it?" a voice behind her startled her and she slightly jerked at the knowledge that someone was observing her. The source moved beside her and she noticed golden silk reflect in the moonlight.

"Mother", she acknowledged. And then noticed the tears evident on her face and quickly grabbed her kerchief and dabbed at them. "I-I was just thinking. I'll be back in, I'm sorry for—"

"No", her mother cut her off, "my darling, it's entirely fine to stay out here. Honestly, I think there should be more time spent on brooding than on socializing". Her mother looked at her in a sideways glance and gave a short smile. "Darling, I know how overwhelming it all is". She reached out to her daughter's hand.

"Oh, mother!" Juvia grabbed her mother's hand and looked up at her. Her mother looked so beautiful; her silver hair with light blue streaks fell down her back, her pale skin shone in the moonlight, and her eyes, with that unique gray color, sparkled with the wisdom she possessed. "I am scared… I am just fifteen! I'm afraid that if I…if I ever wed, I won't be able to—there's still so many things I have yet to do… so many things I may NEVER do—I can't – what if I fail? What if—"her mother's arms were already around her and she gave in to the embrace she needed so much. It has been years since her mother held her like this and she forgot how wonderful it felt.

While stroking her hair soothingly, her mother started to speak. "I was seventeen when my father introduced me as second to the throne, after my sister. I didn't know what to do, quite honestly, no amount of study assured me that I will do well at all. I felt like a puppet on a string tasked to do as I was told and was never allowed her say in the matter. It was only until I met your father and ruled as queen that I realized what my duties were. My duties were to the crown, and especially, to the people. Look", her mother pointed at the town hall below, people were laughing and enjoying, children were playing and they all looked happy, "it is our duty to keep the peace. To rule over them and ensure their lives would be properly in order and all will be happy. I have no doubt in you my darling daughter and I know too well that you will choose the perfect man for you, to rule beside you as you rule the land." Juvia looked up at her mother with a new kind of confidence. "You have plans and dreams for this kingdom, yes?" Juvia nodded, "Then make sure all of it would come true. You can do it, my darling". The queen rubbed Juvia's arm and let her go. She held Juvia's shoulders. "You make your father and I extremely proud".

Juvia smiled, having this newfound confidence and assurance from her mother, "Mother, I will not disappoint you, father, and our kingdom. I have so many plans for the betterment of this kingdom that I cannot wait for them all to be put in motion. I am ever excited to be part of it all now". Her words surprised even her. Her smile widened and she felt ready to face all her demons and become an adult in her kingdom. She had the world at her hands. After all, what could complicate this?

The night of her debut came, and she found herself staring at the most beautiful version of her she's ever seen. She gasped and the lady in front of her mimicked the action. Her hair was raised up in a bun with slight curls dropping down, a golden tiara sat atop her dark blue locks, her lips and cheek a welcoming color of pink against her pale skin, her royal blue gown made her eyes pop. The gown was as beautiful; accented with rhinestones and diamonds and golden lining and lace, the U-opening with gold lace lining dipped down to show minimal cleavage on her petite chest, the long sleeves was made of pure golden lace that fitted her arms perfectly, the A-line skirt that went down to the floor was royal blue sprinkled with diamonds all over, the edge of the skirt had a beautiful gold lace lining that matched her sleeves. Her accessories were kept at a minimal with only teardrop diamond earrings and a single diamond ring that complimented the droplet form of the earrings. She was a beauty to behold.

"Your Highness?" Lady Lydia came from behind her, dressed also as lovely in a golden gown that matched her long hair. She smiled and raised a hand to beckon her. "It's time". Juvia held on to Lydia until they reached the top of the staircase behind tall, red velvet curtains. She took a deep breath as Lydia released her hold. "You're beautiful. Surely it wouldn't be hard to get the gentlemen's attention", she winked naughtily at her. Juvia gave her a nervous smile and turned to face the curtain. Lydia exited and left Juvia feeling alone than ever in the dim light.

She heaved a sigh and readied herself. Behind the curtain, she can hear slight murmurs and then silence as the messenger slams his staff on the floor. It's time. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Juvia of Verona". The curtains opened and a blinding light shone on her. She was standing on top of the staircase, heavily breathing, and maintaining that confident smile which slowly wound up to her face. She was going to be part of it all, they are not going to hide anything from her, she will be heard, her decisions will be relevant now, these thoughts ran across her mind as she slowly stepped down to her father's open hand at the bottom of the staircase. _This is it! _She thought _the start of forever!_ The curtain not only opened for her to be introduced to the world but also opened a new chapter in her life. One she would _never_ regret.


	7. CHAPTER 6 More than Just Coincidence

****A/N: This is quite a long chapter but I guess we'll be arriving at this part sooner or later eh?

Also, thank you so much Rinny-Senpai 32 for your undying reviews. And yes, you guess it right. This chappy is where Gray comes in.

Also, I would really love to hear from others. If you have any suggestions or comments, do review. :)

**CHAPTER 6. More than Just Coincidence.**

Juvia was grateful when her hand reached her father's welcoming one. She didn't trip or fall, which was quite a challenge since the gown was terribly heavy and long. With one hand wrapped around her father's arm and the other tightly holding the bottom of her gown, they made their way to the sea of people; some blonde and others blue-haired; the only two hair colors that the people in Verona seem to have. This, according to her father, represented the water and the sand melding together. It has been like that for years now.

Her father led her to the middle of the crowd. She politely smiled at the other royalties; greeted their families; curtsied when introduced; all in all she was the perfect epitome of a princess. At the back of her mind, however, she just wanted all of this to end as quickly as possible. Then, slowly eligible bachelors came to introduce themselves. One with dark blonde hair boldly asked to the king to dance with Juvia. He, she noted, was a royalty from Spain. Her father was all too happy to hand her to him. The king then moved to ask his wife to dance. As the royal couple passed Juvia and the man in front of her, her mother gave her a light tap on the shoulder. That was her cue. She took the man's hand and they started dancing.

Everything was a blur after that. Partner after partner, Juvia still could not find the proper man she wanted. One was too arrogant; another, too proud; most were power hungry; as others were just not suitable for the kingdom…and her. All her worries were not evident in her face as she maintained, desperately now, to keep up the smile and the politeness knowing that observant eyes were all on her. While dancing, she allowed herself to be led by her partner, distracting her attention to look around the ballroom instead. Then at the corner of her eye, something…or someone…emerged from a dark area of the room that made Juvia catch her breath.

As she and her partner spun around, her attention strongly focused on that lone figure at the almost hidden area of the dance floor. Dressed in a full black ensemble; a black coat covered an otherwise black pair of suit, slacks, vest, and bow tie. The only contrast to the glimpse of white dress shirt underneath, and that cream colored skin. It was his ebony back hair that caught Juvia off guard. Was he the man who haunted her dreams? He looked up straight at her and she noticed he was wearing a mask, delicately designed to cover his eyes, and his identity. He gave a sideways smile that made Juvia's heart start doing a double step. He spun and disappeared in the darkness.

It was all than Juvia could take. She stopped mid-dance, gave a short apology to her partner, and excused herself. With a curtsy, she was gone, leaving her partner wondering. She easily and calmly moved through the crowd, trying not to let people suspect her excitement. She made it to the dark area and disappeared behind the door verily hidden by the shadows.

Inside, the moon gleamed brightly from the glass roof. She was in the fountain room, one of her most favorite rooms in the castle. It wasn't lighted at all hence the darkness it casted on the dance floor inside. It was a grand room; vastly filled with more than fifty fountains all in different kinds and sizes. The people of Verona boast of their ability to control the water element which was made evident through all the canals, fountains, rivers, and waterfalls in every turn in the kingdom. This room was no exception to that. Made decades ago, in honor of the war won over by one of the greatest kings, her great grandfather; the room still retained its grandeur.

It was a massive room, one of the largest in the castle in fact. The fountains were in different height and proportions, flowers and shrubs lined the room and the floor was covered by cobblestone that gave this room a garden feel. The moonlight cast over the fountains made the water gleam silver. It was like each fountain was spouting liquid silver. "It's…beautiful", a low voice spoke behind Juvia, echoing her thoughts. She turned her back to see the shadow move around a short fountain.

Juvia followed, but he kept moving. They were across each other and he gave her a sly smile before moving to the next fountain, and the next one, and the next one. Juvia followed suit, carrying her gown so as not to trip and trying hard to keep up with the dark figure. She was rather enjoying this little chase and it seemed he was, too, with his smile widening in every move. Suddenly, he hid behind the biggest fountain, away from her view. With heart rapidly beating, she slowly crept behind the fountain and peered behind the silver waterfall. He was gone. She straightened up and was about to turn when she collided with him. With that force, she almost lost her footing and fell back when strong hands caught her and pulled her. With a swift flurry of his black cloak; his arms wrapped around her steadying her until she found her balance again.

Juvia was about to thank him when she froze as she realized their position. She was held closely to him in an embrace and their faces were inches apart. Through his mask, she could see his surprised expression matching her own. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she lost the ability to speak. He, apparently felt the same, as he froze there holding her close. Their bodies still moving due to their loss of breath.

After few moments of just staring at each other, he regained consciousness first and spoke, "I hope I did not scare you". He slowly let her go. He touched the surface of the water and it slowly froze over. "I hope I didn't scare you like the last time". He glanced at her with a smile, hinting that he knows who she is.

Juvia's eyes widened. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"Ha! I'm not mistaken. It really was you I met at the glade, my lady", he placed his full attention to her. "Though you are more beautiful than the last time I saw you". His observation made Juvia extremely conscious.

"You're not as what you were as well, my lord", she replied looking at him up and down.

He slowly laughed. Then he took a step towards her, "Indeed. I wasn't at all…as _clothed_ as I am now, my lady". Juvia blushed at the memory of his half nakedness invade her mind. "I believe", the young man spoke and interrupted her thoughts; "that we have not done our proper introductions". He raised both his hands behind his head as he slowly untied his mask. He took her hand and raised an eyebrow, "You may call me Gray, no addresses as I have none", and he dipped his head and raised her hand to his lips lightly kissing her knuckles.

As he stood up, his hand still holding hers, she gave him a slow and graceful curtsy. "You may call me Juvia, my lord", she timidly replied. "Although I find it rather hard to believe that you have no titles. You sure do not dress like the commoners", she stated.

"Old money", he admitted and sat on the fountain's edge. He swirled his finger around the water and created a huge crystal rose made out of ice. Juvia gasped and she sat beside him.

"H-how do you do that?" she stammered.

"Magic", he shrugged, "I just know". He held the rose in front of her, "a rose's beauty will never match yours; a beautiful rose befitting a beautiful lady?" he offered.

"It is beautiful. I am very grateful for this gift, my lord", she spoke using the same reply she was taught growing up.

"Please. Call me Gray. And you, my lady, do not seem to have no titles at all as your mere thank you is as scripted as all the other high and mighty in society", he looked at her carefully.

"I think it best that we keep our personal lives to ourselves, do you not?" she answered, relieved that he does not know who she really is and somehow upset that she doesn't know who he is. "No amount of ice flowers would help you escape a topic, my lor—Gray."

He looked at her impressed; a wide grin appeared on his face. "Impressive. Any other lady would have fallen for that, I tell you", he said and then slowly added, "no wonder I am attracted to you so". Juvia's eyes widened at his confession. Her heart gave a leap and at that very moment Gray's hand twined with hers and slowly pulled her towards him; it surprised me that I actually moved closer. "I would like to keep seeing you, to get to know you, and for you to get to know me", he kissed her hand again, "I found you again and it's like the fates are telling me that you are who my soul seeks"; he ran his free hand on Juvia's cheek. "What say you, Juvia?"

She was taken aback, no one has ever called her Juvia except her parents, yet the way he said it felt just right. She leaned in and kissed the hand that was holding her cheek. Gray has just opened himself up to her and she felt her heart wanting him back. "Yes…" she replied.

That seemed to be enough of an answer he was looking for as he held her face with his hands and looked straight in her eyes. A fire ignited in that dark orbs of his. Juvia held her breath, waiting. He closed in, their lips almost touching when suddenly, the door burst open. They both turned their attention to a silver-haired man running in, and two other dark-haired men following on his heel.

"Gray! You idiot, I told you to make the exit ready! Let's go!" the silver-haired man screamed. Right after that the guards came in, followed by the king. The silver-haired man along with the two others each ran towards a fountain and swiped the water with their hands. The water slowly changed into ice shards blocking the pathway of the guards. They climbed on the fountain and the water changed into an ice pillar slowly rising up. The silver-haired man looked down at Gray and called. "Come on!"

"Your Highness!" The guards ran towards Gray and Juvia. "Stay away from him!"

The couple looked at the guards then at each other. Gray looked back at Juvia's shocked expression with regret in his eyes. With a quick movement he spun around and climbed on the fountain. The fountain turned to an ice pillar taking him up to the glass ceiling along with the three other men. With a last look at her, he turned around and faced the ceiling as the silver-haired man broke their glass barrier to freedom.

Tiny pieces and shards of glass fell but Juvia sat unmoving on the fountain's side and the guards were forced to pull her away from it. While being escorted back in the ballroom, she turned and glanced up at the ceiling where the man she so openly handed her heart out to had disappeared in the night sky.

**Also, a little teaser for the next chap:**

_"You should really be careful, my lady. You don't want His Majesty to fret that his only daughter would scrape herself and destroy her pretty little dress, do you?" There was bitterness in his tone with a hint of sarcasm._

_"As if you're any more than I am! Claiming to have no title when you are the heir of Montague!"_

_"You have haunted my dreams every waking day! You have owned me even before I knew who you were!"_

_"And I had it any better? Everywhere I look I see you, my mind wills me to think of you, my heart has been enslaved by you even before you asked me at the fountain. I can't—"_


	8. Chapter 7

**Just a Little Update...thanks for the undying support, people. Let's have a taste of a little lovey dovey shall we? :)**

Chapter 7. The Show Begins.

Juvia struggled from the guards' grip on her but they held unto her fast. The moment she was in the ball room again and they learned she was safe, they let her go. "Your Highness", one of the guards spoke, "Are you alright?"

Juvia straightened her dress. "I think you've made sure of that", she answered back, still quite shaken. When the guards let her go, only then did she realize the ugly sight around her. The ball room was covered in grotesque ice figures and the floor was completely frozen. She gasped and her breath turned to smoke before her.

"Juvia!" her mother ran towards her, her hair was disheveled and she looked a wreck. "Darling, are you alright?" she gave Juvia a tight embrace. "Oh, it was a good thing the guards came before one of the men could kidnap you. Heaven forbid the things that they would do to you had they accomplished that!" Her mother gestured around the vandalized ball room, "This is no secret anymore! He lives! Lord Montague lives".

"And he has a son", her father came up to them, "The man who almost captured our daughter!" In that second, Juvia felt her whole world crumble before her.

"Your Majesty", a guard approached them, "We have strict orders from the king to lead you back to your chambers. Would you follow us, Your Majesty", he bowed in front of the queen. "You, as well, Your Highness", he bowed in front of Juvia.

Lydia came rushing beside her, "Where have you been?" she snapped. "I have been worried sick for you, Princess. I told them you wanted some air when asked; I need an explanation".

"And you will get one once we're in my chambers", Juvia whispered to Lydia, "Now let us hurry. Ladies!" she called her handmaidens who came rushing behind her. The guards led them to the hallways and stopped right outside her room. One of them opened the door for her as the others bowed down. Juvia grabbed Lydia inside and commanded her handmaidens to wait outside.

Once inside, Juvia turned to Lydia. "I need to ask something of you", she gripped both of Lydia's hands. Lydia looked at her suspiciously and she knew there was no hiding from her anymore. She started the story of how she met Gray and the moment they shared at the fountain room to that revelation that shocked her. "And", she finished, "Lydia, I need you to cover for me yet again. I must go and find him. I need to know and hear it for myself".

A look of horror showed in Lydia's eyes. "You must have lost your head somewhere, Princess! The king gave strict orders for us to stay in the chambers", Lydia spoke in nervous whispers.

A crack came from outside their chambers. Both ladies turned at the direction and ran towards the balcony. They peered and saw a dark figure standing underneath them. The silhouette was clearly Gray; Juvia knows that as the movement from this figure made her heart leap.

"Over here!" a man's cry came from the pathway on the left. "He's over here, I heard a noise!" The figure moved his attention to where the voice came from, as did Juvia. The figure hid in the shadows, among the bushes in that small garden outside her chambers. The guards came rushing in the garden.

"Guards!" Juvia quickly called them. Gripping the edge of the balcony, she looked down at them. After knowing who she was, the guards immediately bowed. "The noise would be mine. I deeply apologize for disturbing your chase, father would be really upset at me", she faked a worried expression.

"Oh no, my lady! Fret not for we won't tell His Majesty", the guard assured her. All of them apologized and slowly exited the small garden.

Juvia turned to Lydia with an almost pleading expression. Lydia nodded, "Alright. Just this once… Promise me". Juvia could not contain her happiness as she hugged her best friend and thank her. "Please do not take too long, Princess", Lydia cautioned as she entered the room again.

Juvia turned her attention to the vines growing on the wall and thank the heavens that the palace gardener did not decide to cut them off. She slowly stepped off the banister and climbed down the vines to her small garden. Before landing to the ground however, she felt strong arms grasp her waist and carried her to more solid ground before putting her down.

"You should really be careful, my lady. You don't want His Majesty to fret that his only daughter would scrape herself and destroy her pretty little dress, do you?" There was bitterness in his tone with a hint of sarcasm. She spun around to face directly in the ice cold stare of the man she was starting to fall for. His arm was still locked firmly around her as they continued staring each other down. Then he started to speak, "I see you haven't been at all honest".

"As if you're any more than I am! Claiming to have no title when you are the heir of Montague!" she puffed her chest and stepped closer to Gray; eyes turning into tiny slits. "How could you? Uttering words that seem so beautiful to be true", Juvia looked down, "And I believed it! Every single word of it".

"I did mean everything that I have said, Juvia", Gray replied through gritted teeth. "Before I knew who you were," he added. "You do not know how I suffered by that memory?" he held her chin up to face him. "You have haunted my dreams every waking day! You have owned me even before I knew who you were!"

"As if I had it any better? Everywhere I look I see you; my mind wills me to think of you, my heart has been enslaved by you even before you asked me at the fountain. I can't—." Before she could finish, Gray pulled her behind the thick bushes and pinned her to the wall, his had clamped over her as his cape covered them both. When Juvia tried to speak again, she heard footsteps shuffling around her garden.

"He should be here!" a man's voice came from the pathway of her castle. "I saw his silhouette run towards this area".

"Look! Up there!" Another one spoke "This is the Princess' chambers! He's gonna get in trouble if he fails to show up at our meeting place".

"He'll show up", the other one replied, "Wait…do you hear that?" Both of the men fell silent. Juvia and Gray both held their breath and Gray's forehead leaned in on Juvia's: his eyes looking at her, cautioning her to not speak. "Let's go", the other one continued, "We should not be caught…we just couldn't afford to lose anyone anymore".

Once he was sure that the two men were out of earshot, Gray dropped his hand from Juvia's mouth. And he placed both his hands on the wall, trapping her in place. His forehead still touching hers; he let out a relieved breath. His eyes met hers and he stood there in his place. One of her hands was balled into a slight fist above her chest, the other was holding on to the wrist. Her eyes were wide with fear, and her mouth slightly open. "You told me something before we were interrupted", he said in a low voice. "I dare you to say it again".

Juvia, feeling bare and uncomfortable, made a move to escape him. But Gray stood firm, locking her in place. "I said I share the same sentiments with you", she said in a quick reply, trying to soothe the deafening thumps in her chest.

"You said I have your heart", Gray said bluntly. Juvia swallowed hard. "Tell me, is this true, Juvia?" Juvia looked away, "Do not deny me!" he slammed his right hand to the wall. Juvia held his arm to stop him from doing it again. She looked around and tried listening to make sure that no one heard them. "Say it straight to me. Tell me that it is not only me who has been consumed by this obsession".

His voice was so strained and he looked so pitiful with his eyes closed and his forehead leaning in on hers that her hand immediately caressed his cheek. How could this be? The only one I have fallen in love with is my blood's sworn enemy? How could love be so cruel? "Yes… My heart beats for only you…I beg of you to spare me my pain and stop using me against my family for you have done so in the glade. I can't bear—." She was immediately cut off by Gray's lips over hers. His kiss was forceful; hard and begging. His hands held her face as he slowly lightened his kiss on her until they were light kisses.

He pulled back to look at her. "I thank the Heavens for knowing that I am not alone in this", his voice shook. "My heart yearns for you as equally, if not, stronger than yours does. Just one kiss to quench my dying heart's thirst for you is all I ask. Oh that I may taste that sweet dewdrop of love upon you r lips as they mingle with mine. Please, beloved; grant a heartbroken man his freedom to feel love".

His words rang sweetly in her ears as Juvia tiptoed and met his lips with hers. It was magical; better than their first one. His lips were warm and soft and tender as it explored hers. She felt his heart beating fast as her hands touched his chest. His hands moved to her back as he half-carried her to him.

This took several minutes as the couple started laughing in between kisses. Gray showered her face with kisses. Kissing both cheeks, the tip of her nose, her forehead, her chin; made Juvia giddy and she giggled with enjoyment. Wrapping both her hands around him, she pulled herself up and rubbed her nose against his. He laughed at how adorable she could be. He bent down again and claimed her lips before a voice interrupted them. "Princess?" a lady's voice came from the balcony. Still laughing in low voices, the couple stepped out from the bushes and looked up at the balcony.

It took great effort for Lady Lydia to stop herself from fainting as she saw the sight. Juvia's hair was disheveled, and her clothes were in disarray, her face was a light blush of pink and her face showed the most gleeful expression. Behind her, clad in black, was a handsome young man whose hair was as disheveled as hers and whose clothes were in equal disarray. His expression matched hers as he was smiling and his eyes looked at his lover's face with so much adoration. "Please, Your Highness", Lady Lydia whispered, "Your father will be coming to your chambers in a few moments. He will be surprised to find you are not here".

Juvia sighed and turned to her lover. "I have to go", she whispered. Gray already had her in his arms and was kissing her again.

"Promise me, you'll see me again, my beloved. I cannot face another day without your presence. Promise me", he gripped her hands in his.

"And I believe that I would die in want of your touch, my love", Juvia replied.

Gray grinned at her menacingly. "We shouldn't let that happen now, should we?" She shook her head and smiled. "Then I would most definitely be visiting you soon, my princess". He kissed her hand and with a swish of his cape went over the fence at the back of her private garden. She turned around and started climbing the vine ladder that led to her balcony, secretly smiling to herself.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. But here it is**

Disclaimer: still not mine; still no cash.

Please review.

CHAPTER 8: Behind the Curtains.

"Alert all the guards! Call the Ministry! I demand an emergency meeting be held at the counsel room!" Lord Capulet's voice echoed through the halls of the castle. Juvia flinched as she listened to her father holler commands here and there. It had been a day since that encounter and still her father has gotten everyone in the palace on their toes.

She poked at her steak with her fork and swirled the peas afterwards. Her head bent to hide the obvious giddy feeling she has at the pit of her stomach. Yes it had been days but the feel of Gray's lips on hers still haunted her and seemed like just hours ago. She bit her lip as a smile slowly crept up her face. Her mother looked up at her curiously and she immediately stuffed her mouth with food just so her smile would be lost in it. She looked back at her mother and gave her the "what?" expression.

Her mother merely acknowledged her with a solemn nod and silently ate her own meal. Juvia's heart broke every time she looked at her mother and she never realized how torn she is. The moment her father sat at the table; everything became tense. Her father called for wine and gulped down have the contents from the bottle with one swig not caring of the goblet in front of him. He grabbed at the steak and ate quickly like dinner was a race itself. He's been doing that every meal since her debut and Juvia has now been used to it but her mother, she noticed, hasn't. Every now and then, she noticed her mother flinch or shake every time her father smack the goblet too hard on the wooden table or when his fork forcefully hits the plate with loud clinks. The tension between all of them was just too much that Juvia could bear and she longed to eat again in her room along with Lydia. At leat there she can enjoy the meal without the constant strain.

When she finished her meal, she politely excused herself and escaped from the tension going on at the table. Her ladies followed her as well as two guards; she never felt more suffocated than anything else. The guards stationed at the hallway entrance heading her room and the ladies stopped at the hallway and assumed their places sitting at the table outside her chambers. When she entered the room, Lydia was already sitting before her dresser and rushed to hug her. "Oh Lydia! It has been extremely stressful in the castle! I fear for mother's health and father's tolerance!" she wanted to say more but decided that she did not want Lydia to think that she had lost her head.

"It has been going on for too long, Princess", Lydia agreed, "And I believe there is still more to come. That was merely a warning. The rebels are getting stronger and as what I heard, they're getting larger in sum". Lydia went to the small table containing various delicacies and grabbed a fruit slice. "Would you like some, Princess?"

Juvia smiled and slowly shook her head. She sighed deeply and went to her balcony. She looked up and gazed at the moon whose dim light was shadowed by the gray clouds. Gray. She remembered again the deep dark color of his eyes that she found herself lost over and over that night. And their kisses: her fingers through his hair, the warmth of his embrace, the way he pulled her closer to him in possessive way, the softness and insistence of his lips, the intoxicating smell of his perfume, and every little thing. She was his that night. Her heart was given to him. Juvia leaned on the banister and sighed. Her shoulders scrunched up from the thought and she shut her eyes tight.

She was afraid to lose the memory of it. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, which woke her up from her trance. She turned to face a very concerned Lydia. "Princess", Lydia whispered, "You're still thinking of him aren't you now?"

Juvia looked up at her best friend and slowly nodded and buried her face in her hands, "Oh, Lydia! Is there no escape from this? My only love is the enemy's son; my bloodline's hatred. And I am deeply in love with him!" Suddenly the door to her room burst open and a messenger stepped in. Two slams of his staff on the floor and he spoke in a booming voice.

"His Majesty the King requests his daughter, Princess Juvia of Verona, that she is not allowed to leave the palace walls and will be accompanied by at least one person wherever she goes".

"Pardon me?" Juvia clenched her fists. "But I believe I deserve my privacy!"

"His Majesty has given strict orders for you to be given a close watch on least there be another attack on the kingdom. The security here in the palace is doubled. There will be a guard posted at the hallway to your room, at the gate to your garden, and one to follow you around when you decide to walk the palace grounds. That be all, your Highness." He spun on his heel and stepped out.

Juvia stomped her foot in irritation. "Did you just hear that, Lydia?! I'm being controlled. I know they fear for my safety but I honestly…Honestly…do NOT find Gray threatening!" she walked inside her room and dropped unto her bed. She hugged one of the pillows tightly and then began huffing and puffing. "Father is too paranoid!"

"Princess", Lydia soothed as she sat beside Juvia and started stroking her hair, "His Majesty is being cautious. His expression when he found you were not in the ballroom anymore is terrifying. It was a mixture of anger and concern. Your father went mad for a bit; searching for you and commanding the guards to circle the palace". Juvia raised her head and turned to look at Lydia. "His Majesty loves you and would not want anyone to harm you, Princess".

"But…It's Gray", Juvia knelt on her bed and shook Lydia slowly, "I know deep down he would keep from harm, Lydia!" she hugged herself and sighed dreamily. "He loves me do you know that?"

Lydia smiled at her best friend and rubbed Juvia's arm. How did she even wander in this part? This was love she's seeing right now and it was the saddest thing she's ever witnessed. "You'll find a way around this, Princess".

"I actually have a favor to ask of you, Lydia", Juvia said slowly. Lydia's eyes widened knowing it has something to do with the forbidden couple.


End file.
